legendmarielufandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel "Day" Altan Wing
'''Daniel Altan "Day" Wing' a 15 year-old prodigy born in the slums of The Republic. He is led to believe that he failed his trial with a score of 674 (44%), but during the events of Legend, he discovers he had scored 1500 (100%). Day is the Republic's most-wanted criminal and the prime suspect of the death of Metias Iparis. Relationships Family John Suren Wing Day's older brother John was the only one that knew he was still alive after "failing" his Trial. John would meet Day outside the Wing family's house and Day would give him money and supplies to care for the family. At the end of Legend, John sacrificed himself for Day so that he could escape successfully with June. Day grieved John's death greatly. In Champion, ''Day pays a visit to his old house and remembers the times when John would come home so that their family would get together for dinner. Once Day realizes that he has no more a family, he falls to his knees and breaks down. During the climax of the book, Day becomes unconscious due to blood loss from a gunshot wound. He watches as his mother appears and greets him. Day asks about John, to which she responds that he is proud of him and loves him very much. His mother then tells Day that they're sending him back to the mortal world for it isn't his time to, "go to this side of the looking glass" yet, which he humbly accepts. Eden Bataar Wing Eden is Day's younger brother and Day's only remaining family. When the Wing's door was marked with the strange "X," Day broke into a hospital to find the plague cure with no success. He is still in the institute the government took him in Throughout the events of ''Champion, Day's actions demonstrates that he cares for his brother very much. One example is when Anden calls him and asks him if he would be willing to hand over Eden in order to find a cure for the plague that's spreading through the Republic, Day declines the offer, remembering the times when the government hurt their family. Later in the book, Eden wishes to help find the cure even if it means going under research. Scornfully, Day calls the Elector and tells him that Eden is available for examination. After, blowing up the Colonies' ship he rushes to the Hospital to evacuate Eden only to be shot by Commander Jameson, but survives after a close brush with death. stfu noobs Love Interests June Iparis In Legend , Day first meets June while she's in disguise as an orphan girl, after sustaining injuries from a Skiz fight. The two hide their identities from each other, but slowly become closer as they spend time together. When a slight, involuntary movement from Day alerted June of his identity, June was apprehensive in turning him in to the Republic soldiers. However, the pain of the demise of her brother and the confusion surrounding his death eventually fueled her to turn him and his family in. Albeit, she had a change of heart and warned him prior to the capture, during which his mother was shot by Thomas in an attempt to lure him out of hiding. Later, June discovered the truth of her brother's death and helped him escape his execution, during which Day's brother John perished in his place. In Prodigy , the two had more frequent arguments, due to the differences between their social economic statuses and June's inadvertant role in his family's demise. Day is also conflicted, knowing that June led to his mother's and his brother John's death; yet, she sacrificed and chose to help Day. Both Day and June care much about each other. June would sacrifice anything for Day to live. In an undercover mission to assasinate Anden, the new elector primo, June derails from the Patriots' plan, having discovered side information. Day trusts June despite his suspicions and they escaped to Tribune City in the Colonies through abandoned underground tunnels. During a break in their escape, Day and June had a heated and emotional fight, after which both are visibly distraught. They eventually forgave each other when June offered to teach Day defense and offense techniques in an attempt to apologise. Following which, June fell very sick and Day cared for her dearly. After the nation was appeased when Day coaxed the people into accepting Anden, their relationship came to a standstill after Day decided to take himself out of June's life, having discovered his terminal illness. In Champion , Day is forced to meet with June again when she called for his attendance for a meeting regarding the break of the Peace Treaty. It is visible that they still have feelings for each other, but Day still withholds information about his illness. Eventually, June caught wind of his illness and is greatly saddened. They are forced to evacuate Denver for LA when the Colonies arranged a surprise attack on the Republic. Day was very worried when June had a close brush with Commander Jameson, who is betraying the Republic. When Day was on the verge of death, having sustained 2 bullet wounds from Commander Jameson, June was frantically praying for his survival admist her grief and sorrow. Eventually, Day survives after an operation and a 5-month coma, but loses memories of June. June decides not to tell Day about herself and remind him after his hippocampus is affected after removing a tumor because she thinks everything painful about the past year is linked to her, but they reunite about a decade later. Day, thanks to therapy, regains certain fragments of memory about June, but describes it all to be 'hazy' and would like to clear the fog around June and get know her again. Tess Tess and Day met in the slums of the Lake Sector, when Tess was ten and Day was twelve. Tess had been recently kicked out of her house since her family could no longer afford to take care of her, and as a result, started living on the streets. When rummaging through a garbage bin for scraps, she encountered Day for the very first time. At first, Day thought Tess would hinder his plans, but after talking, Day begins to sympathsize with her and the two become close friends. Tess often accompanied Day during his crimes, and frequently helped Day with any injuries or supplies they needed. However, in Prodigy, it is revealed that Day only thought of her as a younger sister. In Prodigy, Tess declares her love for Day and drops hints about the reasons to leave June. However, in Champion, Tess claims that the only reason she thought she loved him was because he was the only one left who cared and loved her (as a sister) after getting abandoned by her family. Ten years after the events in Champion, when Day left to live with his brother Eden in Ross City, it is revealed that Day and Tess still kept contact but their communication dwindled over the years. Physical Description Day has unruly, long white blond hair. Day has Asian ancestry; he is part Mongolian and part Caucasian. He has blue eyes, one slightly lighter than the other, due to the experiments scientists conducted on him after the Trials when he was ten. Prior to being treated by the Patriots in Prodigy, he had a bad limp in his leg due to being shot in the leg in Legend. Due to the damage to his leg during the events of his arrest in Legend, he was given a makeshift metal leg. Personality Day is very flirty and cool. However, behind his slight frivolity and easy front lies a boy who is very loving and caring, willing to sacrifice himself to save the ones he loves, as seen by his suffering of bullet wounds to protect his little brother Eden. Day also worries a lot about how his loved ones are doing and if they're safe or not. He can be very sarcastic at times and sometimes comes off rude to certain people. Quotes ''Legend Champion References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters